finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Active Time Event
]] Active Time Events, abbreviated to ATE, are short optional scenes in Final Fantasy IX. While the player is off in a different location, they can view the actions of their other party members, or non-player characters that occur roughly the same time. When an ATE occurs, the words "A'ctive '''T'ime 'E'vent" appear at the bottom left corner of the screen. The player can then use the '''SELECT button to view the scene. All Active Time Events are named. Usually ATEs have no effect on gameplay, though a few give items. List of Active Time Events Evil Forest *'The Forest Keeper': Vivi and Garnet find themselves alone in the Evil Forest. They are then attacked by a monster. *'Time to Escape': Steiner ponders escaping the Prima Vista. *'Girl Who Was Left Behind': Ruby is left behind in Alexandria. *'My Little Baby': Cinna hunts for his Garnet doll, which had been stolen by Steiner. *'Orchestra in the Forest': A band plays in the middle of the crash zone in the Evil Forest. *'Do As I Say, Not As I Do': Baku gives Blank a map. Dali *'Vivi, Confused': Vivi is recognized and shunned by the village children. *'Dagger Tries': Garnet tries to fit in with average society. *'Cat's Eye': The Innkeeper plots against the party, with Vivi central to his plans. *'Dagger Tries Harder': Garnet continues to try to be normal, and overhears a conversation between two commoners in a shop. *'Cat's Eye 2': The Innkeeper's plot is in motion. To hide out from the party, he pretends to be asleep. *'Queen Brahne's Steiner': Steiner attempts to find a way back to Alexandria Castle by talking to and doing chores for a girl who works in a shop. Lindblum (First Visit) *'Small-Town Knight In A Big City': Steiner tries to flirt with a female Red Mage, but strikes out badly. He then learns to love Gyshal Pickles. *'Vivi's Shopping': Vivi learns of the Festival of the Hunt from a shopkeeper. Hearing that it involves animals, he is excited. However he does not realize that the object is to fight the animals. One Kupo Nut is received for watching this ATE. *'Steam Engine': Steiner wanders the city only to find himself in front of the Airship yards. An old man then tells him of the new technology called "Steam Power". *'What Can I Do?': Garnet, stuck inside the castle, is left with nothing to do. *'Baku And His Crew': The members of Tantalus escape from the Evil Forest, and then search for a way to save Blank. Treno *'Treno Tradition': Garnet is pick-pocketed by the Four-Armed Man. The player loses 1000 Gil for watching this ATE. *'Ambition': Two children in the Treno slums plot class warfare to overthrown the nobles. *'Pursuit': The Four-Armed man gets a good look at Garnet and thinks she's cute. He then decides to move to a new city. *'Confusion': Garnet bumps into an old drunk. *'Unexpected Visitor': Garnet wanders into the Auction House, only to see a familiar face. *'Meeting Place': Marcus meets with Baku about the Supersoft. It has been located in a noble's house. Cleyra *'Crime And Punishment': Cinna eats South Gate Bundt Cake, only to be caught slacking off by Baku. *'Don't Hate Me': Vivi is spotted by Burmecian refugees. *'No Yummy-Yummies!': Quina is annoyed to find that Cleyra has no food. *'I-I Haven't Hurt Anyone': Vivi is harassed by the Burmecians, despite his claims of innocence. *'There A Mushroom!': Quina eats a mushroom. Lindblum (Second Visit) *'Friendship': Marcus goes to save Blank. *'The Third Jewel': Occupying Alexandrian soldiers load supplies, including an important Jewel for the Queen. *'Brahne's Fleet Arrives': Lindblum soldiers ponder the actions of the Alexandrian invaders, wondering where they will strike next. *''' How Infuriating': Alexandrian soldiers hear a strange noise. Conde Petie (First Visit) *'Vivi And The Couple': Vivi is surprised to find that the Dwarves are not afraid of him. *'Quina Accused': Quina, not understanding that food needs to be bought, tries to eat food from a grocery. S/he is accused of being a thief. *'Dagger And William': Garnet learns of a Sanctuary and its connection to a local marital rite. *'Quina Can't Communicate': Quina finds it difficult to talk to the locals, and is again accused of being a thief. *'Hungry Bryan': Two brother and sister Dwarves meet Vivi. Black Mage Village *'Life on the Run': Two Black Mages are shocked to see humans in the village. *'Gourmand's Nose': Quina finds food. *'Everyday Life': A Black Mage practices being a shopkeeper. *'Life Cycle': The "food" Quina found is actually a Chocobo egg being protected by two Black Mages. *'Different Language': Vivi learns that the Black Mages are escapees from the Cargo Ships. He then learns that several have died, for a reason that is cut-off when the ATE ends. *'Visitor, Not Invader': Garnet tries to communicate with the Black Mages. Conde Petie *'Nuptial Joy': Vivi and Quina get married. Madain Sari *'Vivi's Feelings': Vivi ponders life and death. *'Dagger's Feelings': Garnet notices that the town is familiar somehow. *'Eiko's Feelings': Eiko tries to make Zidane fall in love with her by showing off her cooking skills. *'Eiko's Kitchen': Eiko tries to cook. Much of the dialogue varies depending upon the player's choices. *'Eiko's Kitchen 2': Eiko continues cooking. Much of the dialogue varies depending upon the player's choices. Alexandria *'Its So Big!: Eiko finds food in the kitchen. *'''Long Time No See!: The Nero Brothers have a reunion. *'To Fly High': Blank and Marcus discuss Zidane's love life. *'Artemicion': Artemicion meets with his fellow Moogles. His coat is oddly shiny. *'I Forgot': Baku looses Eiko's love letter to Zidane. *'Clowns On A Dark Night': Zorn and Thorn try to escape from Alexandria. They barely evade Marcus. Treno (Second Visit) *'Eiko Talks Life': Eiko and Vivi discuss Zidane and Garnet's relationship. *'How He Ended Up Here': Vivi meets with Marco. During the discussion, Marco mentions that Vivi should meet with his family. The player then decides if Vivi should visit his grandpa or stay in Treno. *'Hippo's Prize': The two economically disadvantaged children from an ealier ATE continue to scheme towards revolution. But then their conversation turns towards a Tetra Master tournament, despite their feelings that it is a game for the rich. *'Memories By The Water': Amarant runs into the Four-Armed Man, who is instantly frighted by the "Flaming Amarant"'s presense. However Eiko appears, which makes the Four-Armed Man loose all respect for Amarant. *'City People': Nobles discuss buying incredibly expensive items for sport, until Eiko runs in after the Four-Armed Man. The bandit tries to attack the little girl until Quina walks in, scaring him off. When the Four-Armed Man flees, he drops a Chimera Armlet, which the player gains for watching this ATE. *'Home Sweet Home': Vivi goes home, however nobody is there for Grandpa has past away. *'Good Old Days': Freya meets with Amarant about the mysterious owner of the Auction House. The conversation then moves to Amarant's past. *'Lessons Of Life': In a flashpack, Amarant is a security guard for the Auction House until Zidane ruins it by framing him for a burglary. *'Hallucination': Quina is hungry and considered eating the moon's reflection in the water. *'Premonition': Eiko meets with Dr. Tot about her Summoner clan. Lindblum (Third Visit) *'My Fault': Blank forgot something. *'Something Washed Ashore': Quina has survived the destruction of Alexandria and has washed into Lindblum Harbor. *'Self-Reproach': Garnet, unable to talk, is crushed by her failure to save her kingdom. *'Deep Anger': Kuja though angry in his failure to capture Alexander, has not lost his spirits. He continues to create more schemes towards becoming all-powerful. *'My Hammer': Cinna refuses to give up his hammer. *'The Rally': Freya meets with her fellow Burmecians. They plan to rebuild their homeland, but Freya must still with Zidane's party until Kuja has been defeated. *'No Free Lunch': Quina wants to eat some Gyshal Pickles. *'Give Me My Money': Baku has to pay for the pickles. This optional ATE is only activated if Zidane doesn't have enough gil to pay off Quina's debt for the pickles. *'Team': Steiner confronts Tantalus during his search for the missing Princess. *'Recovery': Regent Cid prepares to build a new Airship. Bran Bal *'Place To Call Home': Zidane acts oddly to Quina while discussing clans. *'Where The Heart Is': Vivi tries to talk to the Genomes but finds them anti-social. Zidane then walks by acting strangely. *'Came Into This World': Amarant sees Zidane being led around by Mikoto. They then talk about family. *'The Truth': Zidane is led into a teleporter, where he is to meet with Garland. Though Zidane was created to be an enemy of Gaia he declares that he will never join with Garland's side. Tutorials *'Teach Me, Mogster! Lesson 1' *'Teach Me, Mogster! Lesson 2' *'Teach Me, Mogster! (My First Synthesis Lesson)' Category: Final Fantasy IX